


Time Traveling Therapy

by JsPrincess



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry talks Severus into tempting the fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Traveling Therapy

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**   


It wasn't often Harry could talk his husband into something as crazy as tempting the Fates, meddling with time and using polyjuice potion all in one night, but when he took his idea to Severus, it was something that the Potions Master couldn't refuse his husband.

October fourth, Severus began brewing the large cauldron of polyjuice potion they'd need for the night, and the couple began learning the incantation and ritual that they'd be using to travel back in time exactly thirty years.

October passed quickly for the husbands. Severus spend his days teaching Potions and watching over the polyjuice as it brewed and Harry spent his perfect his Latin pronunciations and teaching flying. They spent their nights together, practicing the incantation and ritual to time travel. One weekend they made a special trip to Diagon Alley to buy new dress robes and leather hair ties.

The morning of November 4th, 2011 rolled around and found Harry and Severus awake at five a.m. The ritual they were to preform would take one hour, and they wanted to give themselves a little cushion time, just in case of any mishaps.

They drank a large dose of polyjuice potion and then changed into their new dress robes. They now each had long hair, so it was quickly pulled back with their new leather ties.

Once their appearances were immaculate, they went to the living room and moved the rug from in front of the fire, revealing the runes that they'd spent hours etching on the floor in preparation for this day.

They clasped hands, stepped onto the runes and began to chant the ritual that would send them exactly where they needed to go.

Two minutes later, as they said the last words of the incantation in perfect timing, their forms began to fade and when they reappeared, they were standing in Godric's Hollow at 8:30 in the morning on November 4th, 1981. It was three hours before the funeral of Lily and James Potter.

It was to be a small, quiet affair, just close friends and Order members, at the small church in front of the cemetery.

"It's odd," Harry said. "This seems so familiar to me, but not for the reasons it should. I remember walking these streets with Hermione while we were searching for Horcruxes. I should be here, attending my parents' funeral."

Severus hugged Harry tightly. "Lily was my best friend before I became such a fool. I can't believe you came up with this idea, and found the ritual. We'll get through this together, and perhaps we'll both get a little closure. The muggles say that's the key to moving on with your life."

Harry snorted. "Muggles don't exactly have the best grasp on medical treatments."

The couple walked through Godric's Hollow in silence. They came to the house where, just a few days ago, a toddling Harry had been playing, riding his toy broomstick from his godfather and probably drooling all over his mother and father. Today, however, the house was ruined, baby Harry had been left with his Aunt and Uncle in Little Whinging, and James and Lily lay dead, awaiting their burial in just a couple of hours.

They continued through the small village in silence, looking at the mix of wizarding and muggle homes. Before they knew it, the bells were chiming ten o'clock and they headed back toward the church.

When they reached the church yard, they could see the doors were wide open and Harry inhaled sharply, the casket's were visible from the street.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and they continued into the chapel, finding seats toward the back, hoping not to draw attention to themselves.

It wasn't long before the chapel was full of witches and wizards, and surprising to Harry, his Aunt Petunia and his toddler self. Severus looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows.

"I had no idea!" Harry whispered.

"Nor did I," Severus answered as Dumbledore took the podium at the front of the chapel, between the fine wooden coffins.

"Thank you for attending, friends and family of Lily and James Potter. I don't think I could say anything up here, about what fabulous people Lily and James were, about how much they loved their friends and family, but especially their son. They were loyal and they put their all into everything they did."

Both Harry's and Severus' eyes were shining with unshed tears at this point, and they clung to each other hands for dear life.

"James and Lily's sacrifices will not be in vain," Dumbledore continued fiercely. "We will protect Harry, and he will grow into the fine young man that Lily and James were raising him to be. We will win this war and they will be known as heros!"

Harry's face was red and his eyes pouring tears and Severus' entire body shook with fine tremors as he tried to hold himself together for Harry.

Dumbledore lead the mourners into the graveyard, where they all spoke, in unison, a spell that carried the Potters' caskets into the yard and carefully lowered them into the ground.

Mourners passed by the graves, dropping small tokens of their love, respect and friendship of the Potters. When it was Harry's turn, he dropped a small picture of himself into each grave. Severus dropped a small stone carved into the shape of a flower into Lily's and discreetly bypassed James' grave.

When all the mourners had passed, Dumbledore raised his wand and lowered the dirt down over each grave.

Harry and Severus lingered for a moment as all the other mourners left the churchyard for the apparation point, to go back to their own homes.

"Boys?" Dumbledore called, as he left the churchyard.

When Harry and Severus turned in his direction, the younger Dumbledore said "Consider your weekend duties suspended when you get back to the castle tonight."

Harry and Severus both nodded, too shocked to speak. Happy with himself, Albus Dumbledore walked on to the apparation point and departed for Hogwarts.

Severus conjured two bundles of lillies and handed one to Harry. Harry placed his bundle on James' grave and Severus' placed his on Lily's grave. They stepped back from the graves and Harry said "I want to go home."

"Let's go, my prince. Let's go home."

Harry and Severus walked together back into the church, where they wouldn't be seen, and said the ritual that would send them back to Hogwarts and back to the exact time they'd left.


End file.
